The Thing What Randomly Written
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Me and Tallest cohort wrote this off the top of our heads, both doing a paragraph at a time, continuing off of each other's story. Good reviews means we'll continue! Insanity should be a genre, no? OOC too.


Ummm…….oh how to explain…….me and my pal got together and ate oranges! Wait, no! Well that too but……we also wrote this. Each paragraph was written by one of us, starting with me. Don't worry, you'll be able to tell when he starts the writing. Mine are the good, actually readable ones. This is kinda like an advanced version of a Mad Lib. I know it has a name but I'm lazy. And skinless! Meep! We're gunna make up the story as we go along. MOO! Beware, the story could go from insane to serious! From WACKY TO POOP! SQUEEEEEEEE!*runs in fear from the thing what came from the poopy chair*

Discalimer: We own nothing here unless one of our oringal characters make a cameo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny was in his dank basement, working on upgrading one of his torture devices. He has just gotten through exploding someone with it instead of ripping out the intestal goodness. This annoyed him so, especially since he was splattered with the blood and got it in his mouth. He had a problem with that.

He quicky spat it out, and forgot about it. "I need Freezy Goodness." And so he left for the stairs, only they weren't there, so he went to the non-existent elevator that magically appeared due to his bad mood (and my Styrofoam Powers) and went upstairs. When he got there, he fell through a crack in the floor (due to Powers AND his skinniness), and was back where he started from. Needless to say, he was P.O.ed about this. His mood became badderer. (I can't speel gud.)

And there he landed on a magical Styrofoam figure thingy!! The D-boys got mad and jealous, for this Pilsbury doughboy thing HAD FUR! His name of doomynessfullessly stuff ULTRA-MOOCOW!! "I kill you now, and I'm dead!" Mr. Eff shouted right before he went all 'shpoldy and doomy and stuff. "I'M DEAD FIRST!!!" Nailbunny yelled right before being eaten by a rabid kitty-catcatcatcat OF HORRIBLY LOVELY CANCER-CHUNCK FILLED STUFF! "Who the bloody walls of poo is writing this?!" Johnny demanded. Then Psycho D-boy went "WHEEEE, I'M a monkey of flying!" and jumped off the roof.

"HOLY POOKY POO, WHO IS WRITING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( also, add 30 more !s) **I IS, JOHNNY-BOY!** "Oh god no." **Yup. It is I, Tallest Cohort!** (spooky noises) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wait a minute, I thought I disembowled you, ran you over with a semi, and shoved lit explosives down your throught!" **Ya did. It hurt. Like pain. And owie…ness. Woo, I'm all Hyped uP On sUgeR. Yay!**

_HEY!!! NO SI, NO SI!!!!!!!! Oh well, why not. I've already made things explode. I loveded you, D-boys!!! SO I BLEW YOU UP AND MADE YOU INTO GROUNDEDEDED DUST!!! _"The hell…...?! There's TWO of you?!" _Mmmmyep. But one difference! _"It doesn't matter what I say because you'll say it an—"_ We are wheeeee! Whooosh! _Now poor Johnny has no clue what the poop-dawg is going on. And he shall NEVER know! Let's kill Nailbunny now, yesh? * someone nailed to a wall from above * "NOOOOO!" _K! _"Well…at least ONE of you is writing me in chara---I'M A FLYING MONKEY TOO!"

"Oh god, I'd rather be sh*tting blood than being here." **You are, F bunny. Hehehe, I is funny. And screwed up. Mmmyep. **"I hate you." And so, chaos ensued. This makes you happy, No? Yes. It doos. There is a kitty watching me. He ate my eyeballs. Yeehaw! **Now I eat jellybeans.** Johnny screamed "All I want, is for you to---" **Aww. You're sad. I KNOW! I'll add a new character! Everyone welcome… FILLERBUNNY!** "Oh god no." "We don't need more rabbits." "Can I have sum funyuns or sumthin?" That last one was Filler.

_No @#!*& duh. _"WHY?! WHY?!?" Johnny cried hysterically. I like hystericailllllllly stuff. Anyways the poor maniac had an emotional breakdown and hung out in a corner, sobbing. Filler went off and exploded too. I no, now someone is in character. Spooty zarking sandwhiches from Beliguim! Moo! Scratch that, Filler Bunny instead has a freezy with Nailbunny who is suddenly living and is a Mario brother. Meanwhile, Johnny continues his breakdown. Kawaii!

Should we continue this……?


End file.
